dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Kohr
Intro Kohr, a rogue born into poverty, raised by the streets and his mentor, he learned how to strike swift and hard. Unknown to him, he is of the blood of Lilith, an archdevil. Having joined the Zhentarim after the loss of his mentor, he was on a quest for vengeance, searching for the murderer and not stopping until he was found. He currently wanders the lands. Description Appearance Brick red skin, pure yellow eyes, long black hair, his horns form backwards, like that of a goat. Kohr stands at 5 feet and 11 inches, his coltish build makes it suitable for him to be a rogue. Preferring his simple attire, Kohr goes around with only what he needs and a few items for utility purposes. Personality Wary, suspicious, but somewhat playful, Kohr is still somewhat a child at heart. He adjusts to the situation as necessary without letting down his guard, unless he has chosen to entrust his life to you, though that is rare. When Kohr makes a friend, which is a rare occurrence, he considers that person a friend for life and would be willing to help them in their times of need. As he was taught, he would only steal what is needed, when it is needed, however, he is not above using underhanded tactics to get ahead of the competition. Biography Early life Finding himself in the city of Neverwinter as a child, Kohr was raised by his mentor, Juliana Rose. He was taught the way of the rogue, his hand with a weapon was deadly as it was swift. Framed for theft and imprisoned, Kohr wanted to escape; in order to do so, he instigated a riot, causing fighting in the prison, which he used as a diversion to escape. Arriving in his safe-house, he sees his mentor, a dagger on her back, blood leading outside to a window. Life as an adventurer Before he adventured properly, he was a wanderer and bounty hunter; taking jobs and looking for the killer of his mentor. When he became an adventurer, he dropped the bounty hunter lifestyle but maintained his wanderer style. He journeyed with the Greasy Snitches when he arrived in the city of Phlan. From that point, everything is history. First kiss of death Kohr's first kiss of death was one that scarred him for life. Surrounded by cultists, mephits, and fire snakes, he was trapped in the burning house. As the building collapsed, Kohr was unable to escape; only waking up the next day in the ashes of the home. Relationships and Affiliations Icarus A close friend and comrade, Icarus had saved Kohr's life numerous times (even those wherein he wanted to do a heroic sacrifice). The two remained in contact, even though Kohr would vanish from time to time. Kohr liked Icarus but was unable to tell her. Greasy Snitches The group he adventured with in the beginning, at first, he cared little for them; however, after sharing adventures with them. He has seen them as friends of his. Nefarian he still stays in contact with from time to time as he sees him in Gauntlgrym. He barely sees Yarelvi, Ronson, and Pan, as they remain in Phlan. Temman is nonexistent to him as he has not seen him for so long. He enjoys the company of Icarus as he sees her a lot in his journeys. Character Information Current Tier: 4 Magic Items * Silver Dagger +1 Drowcraft * Rapier +1 * Apparatus of Kwalish * Tome of Wisdom (Used) * Bracers of Archery * Plate +2 * Staff of Power * Cloak of Invisibility * Ring of Shooting Stars * Universal Solvent * Sovereign Glue Feats * Dual Wielder * Resilient: Constitution * Mage Slayer Class Abilities * Sneak Attack * Expertise * Cunning Action * Fancy Footwork * Rakish Audacity * Uncanny Dodge * Evasion * Panache * Reliable Talent * Elegant Manuever * Blindsense * Slippery Mind * Master Duelist * Elusive * Dragon Ancestor * Draconic Resilience Quotes and Moments * "And this is why I should've gone first." * "To hell with you all" * "Come on, we need to leave, now." -''Kohr to Icarus (Everytime) * ''"The fuck?" * "Do I really have to pull my shirt this low?" ''-Kohr when being asked to Panache * "''Icarus, NO!" -Kohr to Icarus 2016-2018 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters